C'est de famille!
by Alec-974
Summary: Qu'arrive til si Jack meurt et qu'il demande de l'aide à tru? Surtout que puisqu'il est mort, même si la journée recommence il a été mort, qui reçoit son don? Autant de questions auxquelles Tru va, malgré elle, trouvé une réponse et ce assez répidemment
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Bon ben les persos sont pas à moi, ils sont aux types qui ont fait la série et dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je ne fait cette fic que pas amusemment, fantaisie, sans intention d'un quelconque profit.

**Précison:** Je commence à écrire cette fic avant d'avoir vu le dernier épisode. Je ne ferais le chapitre deux qu'après avoir ce fameux épisode. Cependant, le deuxième chapitre mettra probablement du temps à venir car je passe mon bac cette année (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'aurai) et ce n'est que par pur chance que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre, surtout avec ma mère qui me surveille. Sur ce, bonne lecture...

Chapitre 1

Une fois de plus, Tru se trouvait à la morgue, en pleine discussion avec Davis.

T – _Tu comprends, il est si charmant, mais je me demande si c'est pas un peu précipité, je veux dire ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît._

C'est à ce moment que les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Harrison

H- _Salut tout le monde._

D- _Tiens, mais qu'est ce que tu fouts là ?_

H- _Ah oui Davis, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir._

T- _Mais non, on est pas mécontent de te voir, c'est juste qu'on est surpris. Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?_

D- _Si, mais j'ai fais tout ce que j'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui, et comme j'étais de passage dans le coin et bien j'ai décidé de venir dire bonjour à ma chère sœur, ainsi qu'à son sympathique patron._

T- _D'accord, et c'est quoi ça ?_ -Demanda Tru remarquant l'énorme paquet que portait son frère.

H- _Oh, ça ? Et bien je suis au regret de te dire que ce n'est pas pour toi ! Dis moi Davis, ton anniversaire, c'est quand ?_

D- _Mon… heu… ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fêté. Et bien, c'est… tiens, c'est aujourd'hui !_

T- _Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…_-commença Tru à l'adresse de son frangin.

H- _Et oui, joyeux anniversaire Davis ! _–clama-t-il en tendant le paquet.

D- _M…merci… heu…Ha…_-bégaya Davis en ouvrant le paquet- _« Le Seigneur des anneaux le coffret collector pour tout les fans inconditionnels de la grande trilogie » -_Lut Davis avec un étonnement manifeste.

H- _Et oui, je sais que tu adores cette trilogie alors je t'ai acheté ça. Contient les trois DVD collectors, une statuette à l'effigie de Gollum, une représentant la grande cité blanche là, dont j'ai oublié le nom, une de chaque personnage, plus petites que celle de Gollum quand même, ainsi que le jeu de rôle du seigneur des anneaux où tu peux soit incarner l'un des personnage de l'aventure, ou bien en créé un qui les accompagnera dans leur quête. Et, pour que se soit plus « réaliste » tu as même de quoi fabriqué ton propre personnage en figurine pour pouvoir ensuite jouer avec. Sachant qu'il y a, bien entendu, une figurine pour chaque personnages avec lesquelles jouer, en plus de celles dont j'ai déjà parlé._

Davis en resta bouche béé, tellement l'émotion était forte, il semblait avoir perdu toute notion de langage. Pire : il semblait avoir perdu toute notion de **réalité**. S'inquiétant de cet état après 5 bonnes minutes, Harrison décida d'intervenir :

H- _Davis ? Tu vas bien ? T'es toujours vivant ?_

Davis sembla tout à coup reprendre contact avec le monde et, sans crié, sauta au cou d'Harrison et le serra le plus fortement possible.

D- _Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci**…**_-hurla Davis manifestement aux anges du cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'étouffer Harrison.

H- _Y a pas de quoi, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher, je pourrais peut-être redécouvrir le plaisir de la respiration !_

D- _Oh, désolé -_répondit le médecin légiste en lâchant le jeune homme-_ Et tu sais quoi ? Pour montrer ma gratitude je vous invite tout les deux ce soir à venir chez moi regardé le premier des DVD que contient le coffret. Ça vous tente ?_

H- _Moi je veux bien, et toi frangine ?_

T- _Ça me va !_

D- _Bien, oh et Harrison, je t'autorise même à rester pour l'arriver du prochain cadavre._

H- _Sérieux ?_- demanda le jeune blond avec une joie visible, et audible-_ Cool !_

T- _Quoi ? Attends Davis, je sais que tu es content mais quand même !_

D- _Premièrement : je suis le patron. Deuxièmement : tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je n'es pas été aussi heureux. Et troisièmement : j'ai dit qu'il pourrais rester pour l'arrivée du prochain cadavre, pas pour son autopsie._

T- _Effectivement !_

H- _Oh non, elle, elle en voit tout le temps et tout les jours des cadavres. Pourquoi je pourrais pas en voir au moins un ?_

T- _Harrison, soit déjà content que tu puisses rester pour jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autopsie._

C'est alors que la sonnette de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, laissant passer un brancard, visible à travers la baie vitrée de la salle d'autopsie où se trouvaient les trois compères.

D- _Ce qui, je crois va arriver dans un instant._

H- _Et bien, j'aurais au moins pas trop attendu pour ce court spectacle, qui n'en sera pas moins suffisamment intéressant –_ajouta-t-il devant le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

Le brancard fut donc placé parmi les autres et Tru appela donc son frère ainsi que Davis pour ouvrir la housse contenant le macabé.

T- _Tout le monde est prêt ? Harrison ?_

H- _Tu m'étonnes que je suis prêt, allez vas-y !_

Tru ouvrit donc la housse et, tout comme Davis et Harrison, resta stupéfaite devant la personne qui s'y trouvait.

T- _Jack ?_

H- _Merde. C'était un salaud mais finir avec une balle dans la tête et… un poignard dans le bide, c'est atroce. Enfin, dis toi que tu n'as plus d'ennemi._

D- _Erreur, _-intervint le légiste- _car lorsqu'un porteur du don meurt, ce don est transmis à quelqu'un d'autre._

C'est alors que Tru se sentit bizarre, elle vit tout un tas d'images défiler devant elle, sans aucune raison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tru se réveilla en sursaut, la Journée venait de recommencer !

T- Jack !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle arriva précipitamment à la morgue.

T- _Davis La journée vient de recommencer._

D- _Oh, et qui est la victime ?_

T- _Ben j'en sais trop rien. C'est le même recommencement que la fois où les rôles entre Jack et moi avaient étaient inversés. _

D- _Ah, donc en plus de déjouer ses plans, tu es désavantagée par rapport à lui._

T- _Il y a juste un problème : hier, enfin **mon** hier et **ton** aujourd'hui, Jack était mort._

D- _Quoi ?_

T- _Oui, je pense qu'il est la victime. Mais ce qu je ne comprends pas c'est que s'il ne m'a pas appeler à l'aide alors que j'était à côté de lui, à qui l'a-t-il demander, et comment ?_

D- _Oui, et puis pense à autre chose : si Jack est mort alors quelqu'un a du recevoir son don. Reste à savoir qui. Qui était là. ?_

T- _Toi, moi et harrison._

D- _Ton frère ?_

T-_ Oui. Oh, et tant que j'y pense si jamais tu te sent heureux, tu sais que tu peux exprimer cette joie sans forcément serrer les gens dans tes bras au point de les étouffer._

D- _Oh, désolé._

T- _Pas moi, Harrison._

D- _Ton… j'ai serré ton frère dans mes bras ?_

T- _Oui mais c'est trop long à expliquer._

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entra en trombe dans la morgue.

D- _Tiens, quand on parle du loup !_

T- _Oui, sauf qu'il n'était pas si tôt quand il est venu la première fois. Et puis il est pas arrivé de cette manière._

H- _Salut. Ecoutez, vous allez jamais croire ce qui m'arrive. Tiens au fait Davis, c'est pour toi, bon anniversaire,_ s'interrompit-il pour donner le fameux paquet qui contenait les coffret du « seigneur des anneaux ».

T- _Ecoutes Harrison on peut pas là. C'est une de ces journées tu sais, et en plus y a déjà des trucs qui change alors ça va pas être facile. Repasses plus tard s'il te plaît._

H- _Oh oh oh ! Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu recommence ta journée ?_

T- _Oui, c'est une journée qui recommence…_

D- _Une minute,_ coupa Davis._ Harrison, pourquoi tu as dit que ta sœur « elle aussi » recommençait une journée._

H- _Parce que c'est mon cas ! Je comprend pas. J'étais là avec vous quand un corps est arrivé et c'était Jack. Sauf que, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je l'ai vu tourner sa tête vers moi. Pourtant il était mort, il avait une balle entre les deux yeux et un couteau dans le ventre. Et donc il a tourné sa tête et il m'as dit « Harrison, aide-moi ! » et là je me suis réveillé ce matin._

**Fin du 1er chapitre**

Bon ben voilà, reviews SVP


	2. Ch2:On se ressaisit, pas pour longtemps

**Disclamer:** Bon ben le disclamer je l'ai déja et ça me les brise de remettre encore une coup donc pour ceux qui l'auraient pas vu ben retour au premier chapitre.

**Sorry, sorry:** Je remercie "_Cerise bleue_" et "_Hermione Granger_" et plus particulièrement Hermione puisque Cerise est une amie à moi et qu'elle est allé dessus un peu par pitié pour moi je crois. Enfin bref, je les remercie toutes les deux et je demande d'être excusé pour le temps que j'ai mis a faire ce second chapitre, mais faut dire aussi que je suis en terminale et que le bac approche. Certes je boss pas énormément, mais je me fais tué si ma mère s'apperçoit que je fait autre chose que bosser. Et oui bientôt majeur et toujours sous le déspotisme de ma mère (lol). Bon ben bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Tru regarda son frère fixement. Elle y lut la crainte, la hantise d'être face à quelque chose de beaucoup trop grand pour lui, la frayeur d'une trop grande responsabilité,de ne pas être à la hauteur, le peur de l'inconnu, et, également, une certaine honte. Une honte due au fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait « volé » le rôle de sa sœur.

T- _Ecoute, _commença Tru pour le rassurer_, il ne faut pas avoir peur, d'accord ? Tu a un avantage par rapport à moi, c'est que quand moi ça m'est arrivé la première fois je ne savais pas ce qui sa passait, je ne savais pas comment faire, et j'étais seule. Toi, tu sais ce qui se passe, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, tu sais que tu ne peux pas arriver et dire aux gens « bonjour, je viens empêcher que vous vous fassiez tué. Au fait, avez-vous une idée de qui est votre assassin ? » Et, le plus important, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, je sais que c'est vrai, je sais ce que tu ressent et je vais t'aider. D'accord ?_

Le jeune homme blond regarda sa sœur dans le fond des yeux et, comprenant que la situation aurait pu être pire, et qu'elle était même assez bien tourné, il acquisa.

- _On a un autre problème, intervint Davis_.

- _Quoi, _demanda le jeune homme qui sembla alors reperdre espoir.

- _Comment trouver Jack ?_

- _Oui, _admit Tru, _et puis le connaissant il voudra sûrement qu'on laisse faire le destin._

- _Super, donc on a plus qu'a retourner se coucher_

- _Ne sois pas stupide Harrison, une fois j'ai réussi à sauver quelqu'un mais quelqu'un d'autre est mort et la journée est de nouveau repartie à zéro, et puis encore une fois jusqu'à ce que je sauve la bonne personne de la bonne manière._

- _En même temps il s'agit quand même de sa propre vie, _intervint Davis,_ et s'il a fait une entorse pour Harrison, il en fera sûrement une pour lui-même, sans compter qu'il pense que son rôle est d'éviter que tu n'arrives à tes fins, et s'il n'est pas là et que Harrison prend sa place, il sait parfaitement que tu n'auras plus un ennemi mais un allié._

- _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il essayera donc de me faire tuer moi, _paniqua Harrison_, après tout, quand cette femme est morte l'autre fois, il s'est arrangé pour faire tuer Luc._

- _Ah, c'est vrai,_ admit la sœur du blond.

- _Donc,_ intervint le légiste,_ il faut trouver où se cache Jack, si toute fois vous avez l'intention de lui sauver la vie, tout en empêchant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasses tuer. Bien ! Je vais essayer de faire des recherches, il doit sûrement faire ses courses quelque part, avoir un appartement, une vie quoi._

- _Dans ce cas, nous on va tenter de le chercher chacun de son côté, ça te vas frangin ? Tu nous appelle si t'as du nouveau, o_k,_ ajouta Tru à l'adresse du médecin légiste._

- _Pas de problème !_

- _Oh, _pensa soudainement Harrison,_ au cas où on déciderai d'aller chacun de notre côté, voilà mon téléphone,_ ajouta-t-il en tendant son numéro de téléphone griffonné sur un bout de papier au seul autre être de sexe masculin présent dans la salle. (Pour les abrutis qui auraient pas compris je parle bien entendu de Davis, à moins que Tru ne soit un mec, mais j'en doute fort.)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tru et son frère marchaient tout les deux dans la rue, discutant avec agitation.

- _Il nous faut trouver où il se cache,_ affirma la jeune fille.

_- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire ça t'enlève une épine du pied comme ça._

_- Harrison, ne dis pas de bêtises. Ça c'est presque un discours à la Jack._

_- Holà, attends un instant, _l'arrêta le jeune homme. _C'est pas parce que j'ai, malgré moi, pris sa place, que j'ai l'intention d'user de ce don de la même manière._

- _Je la sais,_ le rassura sa sœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. Je sais aussi ce que tu penses, le fait qu'il ait laissé mourir toutes ces personnes, et tout ça, mais il t'a laissé vivre, rappel toi. Nous ne devons pas nous rabaisser à son niveau. D'accord ?_

- _Oui, c'est vrai,_ s'exclama le blondinet._ Nous devons lui montrer que nous lui laissons une deuxième chance._

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur chemin, lorsque Harrison demanda.

_- Excuse-moi frangine, c'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais on va où comme ça ?_

_- Voir un ami._

_- Un ami ? Et en quoi cet ami nous aidera-t-il ?_

_- Il est informaticien à ses heures perdu._

_- Oh ben dans ce cas j'en connaît des informaticiens. Sauf que ceux que je connais ne le sont pas à leurs heures perdues, mais 15h sur 24._

_- 15 heures sur 24 ? Et ils font quoi le reste du temps ?_

_- Ben 5 à 6 heures pour dormir et il leur reste environ 4 heures pour manger et avoir un minimum de vie sociale, mais alors vraiment minimum._

_- Et je suppose que tes « amis » informaticiens sont des gens que tu connaissais avant de décider de changer ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, ces gens sont, disons, parfois peu recommandables._

_- Et bien tu vois._

_- Dis-moi : on va lui demander quoi à ton ami informaticien ?_

_- Etant donné que Jack cherche à se cacher, il faudra, je ne sais pas, pirater sa banque ou quelque chose du genre._

_- Et bien entendu, tu comptes demander ça à un type qui joue de temps en temps à un ou deux jeux vidéo sur ordinateurs, quand je te propose l'aide de personnes qui font ça tout les jours sans se faire prendre ?_

Tru s'arrêta alors sur place, comme bloqué par la remarque de son frère.

-_ D'accord,_ admit la jeune fille. _Alors ? Comment s'appelle t'il ton « contact » ?_

_- Il s'appelle Stan et tu as de la chance, non seulement il habite au coin de cette rue là, _déclara Harrison en indiquant le coin de la rue opposé, _mais en plus, _reprit-il,_ il adore rendre service aux jolie jeunes filles, et ça sans attendre forcément un quelconque retour._

_- Ça devient rare les hommes galant comme lui. Bon ben on attend quoi pour y aller ?_

_- Moi j'attends juste ton feu vert. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui sais où il vit, pas moi._

_- Certes. Bon ben allons-y._

_- J'te suis._

Ils partirent tout deux donc en direction du fameux appartement, Harrison en tête, lorsque, tournant au coin de la rue, ils tombèrent sur Jensen.

-_ Salut Tru, et Harrison, c'est ça,_ demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation.

_- C'est exact, _répondit la jeune femme brune._ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin, il me semble que tu n'habite pas vraiment dans le coin et je crois que tu avais dit que tu resterais chez toi pour étudier._

_- Je sais, mais tu n'as jamais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une journée ?_

_- Si, sans arrêt,_ répondit Tru en regardant son frère avec un regard très significatif tinté d'une ironie presque amusante. _Mais Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

- _Et bien je me suis réveillé en sursaut ce matin avec l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la journée. Sans doute un rêve, mais ça paraissait tellement réel. J'ai rêvé de toute ma journée, même des moments où je m'ennuyais. J'ai rêvé d'avoir révisé toute la journée, de chaque mot sur mes fiches de cours, de chaque schéma, et j'ai vérifié ce matin, et c'est bien ce dont j'avais rêvé. Et puis dans mon rêve, après avoir révisé j'allumais la télé et je tombais sur les résultats du loto et au moment où le tirage été finit je me levais pour me préparer de quoi manger et là ben je me réveillait. Alors comme dans mon rêve je revoyais chaque cours je me suis dis que je connaissais mes cours, et ça aussi je l'ai vérifié, et j'ai décidé d'aller jouer au loto, ce que je viens de faire et j'ai empoché le Jackpot._

_- Tant mieux, _déclara Tru avec un sourire crispé._ Dis-moi, te souviens-tu, avant de te réveiller, d'avoir vu des images défiler ?_

_- Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me souviens avoir vu comme un film dans ma tête, mais en avance très très rapide et seulement par bribe. C'était atroce, comme si on…_

_- M'enlevait une part de mon âme,_ murmura Tru pour elle et son frère se rappellent ainsi sa propre impression lorsqu'elle avait vécu cette expérience.

****

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

Bon ben encore une fois reviews SVP.


	3. Grosses excuses de l'auteur

Bonjour cher lecteurs et/ou lectrices.

J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que ceci n'est pas un chapitre de mon histoire mais un message qui vous est adréssé et que je vous demande de lire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera, je n'arrête pas mon histoire, loin de là, mais la suite risque de mettre du temps à venir car figurez-vous que, tête en l'air que je suis, j'ai malencontreusement égaré la clé USB où était enregistrer déja la moitié du 3ème chapitre, que je vais donc devoir reprendre depuis le début. Désolé, mais croyez bien que c'estmoi le plus emmerdé car je n'avais pas que ça sur cette putain de clé USB de merde.

Merci à toutes et à tous, lorsque je publierai le troisième chapitre je vous assure que vous serais content.


	4. Chapitre 3: décidémment!

**Mille Excuses:** Désolé, désolé, et encore désolé, pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce dernier chapitre, mais comme je l'ai déjà signalé j'avais perdu la clé USB sur laquelle j'avais sauvegardé le début de ce chapitre et il m'a donc fallu beaucoup de courage pour me décider à tout récrire (et c'était long). Pourtant, je l'ai fait, en pensant à ceux qui attendaient cette suite, mais pitié soyez indulgents, j'ai écrit ça à l'arrache hier soir, du début à la fin (d'ailleurs, les petits délires qui y sont présents témoigne de ma fatigue du moment).

**Disclamer: **Oui, bon ben ça je l'ai déjà mis, et pour ceux qui voudrait en être sur reportez-vous au chapitres 1 et peut-être aussi au chapitre 2 (je sais plus si je l'ai mis dans le chapitre 2!)

**_Bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 3**

-_ Comment tu sais ça,_ demanda Jensen à Tru.

- _Tu sais,_ intervint Harrison, _ma sœur est très curieuse, elle s'intéresse à tout, alors elle l'a probablement lu dans une revue, genre témoignage d'un type disant avoir vécu une expérience semblable._

La jeune fille, qui trouva par là la porte de sortie idéale, abonda dans le sens de son frère avant de changer de sujet.

-_ Et bien écoute, on a un truc super important à faire. Histoire de famille. Je vais pas essayer de t'explique, tu trouverais ça barbant, et puis tu risquerait de me fuir sans arrêt après ça,_ ajouta-t-elle en tentant de mettre une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Acceptant cette excuse, Jensen poursuivit son chemin, laissant la fratrie poursuivre le sien.

- _Une affaire de famille,_ demanda Harrison à sa sœur alors qu'il avaient repris leur chemin.

- _C'est pas tout à fait un mensonge,_ affirma Tru tentant plus de se convaincre elle-même que son frère.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble où habitait le fameux « contact » d'Harrison, il entrèrent, Harrison prenant la tête pour chercher la bonne porte.

- _Il habite où ton copain ?_

- _Premier étage, numéro 16._

Arrivé au dernier étage Tru heurta son frère, n'ayant pas vu qu'il s'était arrêté devant une porte dont l'état générale laisser une assez mauvaise impression sur ce à quoi pourrait bien ressembler l'intérieur, et sur laquelle était cloué un « 6 » totalement rouillé. La jeune fille fut relativement surprise étant donné que, selon son frère, ils devaient se rendre au numéro « 16 », et également du fait que le premier appartement de l'étage portait le numéro « 11 » et que le dernier portait le numéro « 20 ». La jeune fille se mit alors à inspecter la porte de plus prêts. Elle constata qu'un seul clou tenait le fameux « 6 » et qu'une ombre se dessinait juste au-dessus, laissant apparaître un « 9 » à côté duquel se dessinait, encore moins nettement, un « 1 ». La destination était donc la bonne, mais le numéro de la porte étant plus qu'endommagé, elle ne l'avait immédiatement compris.

- _Il faut que je te prévienne, _lança tout d'un coup Harrison à sa sœur._ Il est assez… excentrique, il ne faut pas le vexer. Oh, et encore une chose, il sera sûrement TRÈS gentil avec toi. Rassure-toi, c'est dans sa nature, il est comme ça avec toutes les jolies femmes, il ne s'agit ni de drague, ni de galanterie feinte, mais bien de « galanterie réellement ressenti », selon ses propres mots. Et, encore une fois ne fait pas attention ç son comportement, il se donne un genre, mais il est vraiment l'homme de la situation._

Après s'être rassuré, lui et sa sœur, Harrison frappa à la porte. Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit métallique ressemblant, selon l'oreille d'Harrison, à celui d'une arme qu'on charge. S'en suivit alors un bruit de frottement contre la porte, puis de celui d'une clé.

- _Harrison,_ hurla presque l'homme sortant de son appartement comme le diable d'une boîte.

Tru détailla l'homme. Il portait de petites lunettes ovales, une pipe à la bouche. En guise de vêtement, le jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Harrison, peut-être même moins, portait une sorte de peignoir en tissu de couleur rouge bordeaux, sur lequel des lignes vertes formaient de larges carreaux, comme sur un kilt écossais.

- _Et bien,_ poursuivit-il en dévisageant Tru,_ je vois que tu ne t'ennuis pas._

- _Oh, heu, Stan, voici ma sœur, Tru. Tru, je te présente Stan. Stan, voilà, on aurait…_

- _Besoin de mes services,_ le coupa le pirate informatique mettant un faux ton d'interrogation dans sa voix. _Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons, vu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu s'était il doit bien faire un an. Mais je ne t'en veux pas,_ se reprit-il en voyant le visage d'Harrison se décomposé. _J'ai même quelque chose pour toi, c'est tout frais, hé hé, c'est le cas de la dire. Mais entrez donc. Mademoiselle,_ lança-t-il à Tru en lui faisant une courbette lorsque celle-ci passa devant lui pour suivre son frère.

En entrant dans l'appartement Tru eu un choc, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, surtout en voyant la porte. Le lieu de vie était rempli de plante verte en tout genre qui était resplendissante de vie et qui chevauchait avec harmonie les divers instruments informatiques jonchant la pièce. Au milieu de cette étrange mélange se trouvaient une télé et trois fauteuils en cuir, séparé du poste télévisuel par une table basse en bois vernis sur laquelle différente fresque indienne étaient gravées.

- _Asseyez-vous,_ leur proposa l'étrange énergumène. _Que puis-je vous servir à boire ? Un thé vous ferais peut-être plaisir, mademoiselle, j'allais en faire quand vous avez frappé._ Tru ayant acceptez la proposition de l'homme, il s'adressa alors au frère de cette dernière._ Pour toi, j'ai quelque chose de spécial dont tu me remerciera fortement._

Sur ces mots, Stan parti dans la cuisine et en revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé. Sur le plateau étaient disposé une théière, d'où une légère fumée s'échappait, deux tasses, ainsi qu'un étrange bouteille dont la couleur très sombre ne rassurait pas Tru sur son contenu, et encore moins sur ses effets. Stan posa le plateau sur la table basse, remplis les deux tasses avec le contenu de la théière et prit l'ouvre-bouteille que Tru n'avait pas vu et pris la parole alors qu'il ouvrait la bouteille.

- _Mon cher Harrison, c'est pour toi. De la « Fisher BLACKWELL »._

Les yeux du jeune blond s'écarquillèrent.

- _De… de la vraie, _bégaya-t-il.

- _Oui, de la vraie,_ répondit-il en tendant la bouteille ouverte à son amie._ En provenance direct de l'île de la Réunion._

- _Vu qu'on la trouve que là-bas, qu'elle vienne d'autre part m'aurais étonné._

**(En effet, la Fisher « BLACKWELL » n'existe qu'à l'île de la réunion, logique, étant donné qu'elle est fabriquée par « les brasseries de Bourbon », brasseries de l'île. Je crois d'ailleurs que la Heineken n'existe pas ailleurs non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit cette bière est excellente, ayant un très léger goût à la fois de fruits rouge et caramélisé, cette bière est absolument à boire fraîche, car tiède elle est dégelasse, mais fraîche elle se laissera apprécié avec joie. Avis aux amateurs.)**

- _Sauf que je l'ai fait venir directement de là-bas._

- _Bon sang, _s'exclama Harrison, _et en plus elle est fraîche._

- _Evidemment, tu crois quoi, _s'indigna le pirate informatique. _Bon, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

- _D'un de tes tours de magie,_ répondit Harrison en sirotant avec délice la boisson que lui avait servit son ami.

C'est alors que surgit une femme qui n'aurait aucunement se trouver ici. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais avait un corps de mannequin et était habillé d'une tenu en cuir qui ne cachait rien de se superbes formes.

- _Bonjour, je suis Max Guevara._

**(Oui, je sais c'est débile, surtout que c'est pas la même série, et que DARK ANGEL se passe bien des années plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, MAX GUEVARA ne vient aucunement de débarquer, c'est juste un de mes nombreux pétage de plomb. Mais je compte bien essayer de faire un crossover Tru Calling/Dark Angel, mais pour l'instant, revenons à nos moutons.)**

- _D'un de tes tours de magie,_ répondit Harrison en sirotant avec délice la boisson que lui avait servit son ami. _On a besoin de retrouver quelqu'un._

_- Pour les disparues va voir la police._

_- Il a pas disparu, _intervint la jolie brune,_ mais on veux le trouver et lui ne le veut surtout pas._

_- Ahan, je vois, _s'enthousiasma Stan en se positionnant devant son ordinateur._ Alors, nom et adresse du bonhomme._

- _En fait l'adresse c'est justement ce qu'on a pas,_ répondit Harrison avant que sa sœur ne prenne le relais.

_- Il s'appelle « Jack Harper » et il a travaillé pendant quelques temps à la morgue de la ville, il y a quelques mois._

- _Et bien voilà quelque chose de précis_, lança l'informaticien à son ami avant d'ajouter. _Belle enfant, faites donc comme chez vous, visitez les lieux. Il sont rudimentaires mais peuvent trouver quelques appréciateurs. Et ne restez donc pas debout ainsi, vous fatiguerez vos pauvres jambes, la recherche peut être longue._

- _Merci, mais j'ai l'habitude. Si vous pouviez nous trouver son adresse ça serait fantastique._

Après une heure d'intense recherches, l'informaticien s'écria de joie. Ayant trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient, Stan libéra ses hôtes, recevant en remerciement une bise de la part de Tru qui le mis dans une joie qu'il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion d'éprouvé.

**(Enfin c'est bon, elle lui a fait une bise, elle lui a pas roulé une pelle non plus.)**

Tru et sont frère se précipitèrent donc à l'adresse indiqué. Ils furent alors tout étonnés de trouver Jack chez lui.

- _Tiens, revoilà Tru, protectrice de l'humanité,_ dit ironiquement le grand brun. _C'est ta nouvelle méthode, venir me voir chez moi avec ton frère avant d'essayer de sauver tes victimes ?_

-_ Pas du tout, je suis ici pour sauver une victime. Ou plutôt nous sommes ici pour ça._

- _Alors là, tu te goures, _répondit froidement Jack. _C'est pas ici qu'il va crever, et le seul qui vive ici c'est moi._

_- Justement, _commença Harrison avant que Tru ne le coupe.

_- Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais où ça aura lieu, mais tu ne sais pas qui ?_

- _Exact. A l'inverse de toi qui sait qui, mais ne sait pas où, moi je sais où, et quelque éléments pour trouver qui en deux temps trois mouvements. _

_- Oui, _intervint Harrison,_ sauf que c'est à moi qu'on a fait appelle._

_- Ah oui ? Intéressant,_ songea le grand.

-_ Mais, _reprit Harrison au bord d'un incontrôlable fou rire, _t'as vraiment aucune idée de qui c'est ?_

- _Pas la moindre, pourquoi,_ commença à s'inquiéter Jack.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


End file.
